


It's Been You All Along

by Thegoodegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodegirl/pseuds/Thegoodegirl
Summary: There's a new band member in Kitty Section and one that may just be able to finally silence the song that has been playing in Luka's head...
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Who on earth....?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a month after Silencer. Marinette still has not responded to Luka's declaration of love. But that does not mean she has not been thinking about it

“I’m here!” Marinette called, frantically waving a hand above her head. The other was grasping tightly onto a comically large canvas bag that was clearly very heavy and was bulging in very odd places.   
“I’m not too late am I?” She scrambled across the gangplank of the Liberty so fast it was a miracle she did not slip or drop her baggage given her notorious clumsiness.

“OOoohh…hh!” squealed Rose excitedly bouncing in her chair where she sat next to Juleka. “You made it Marinette.” She clapped excited hands and as she did so, the Ipad that she had been holding slipped onto her lap and continued to slip further towards the floor as she was still jiggling in her seat. Juleka let out an inaudible grunt and dove to catch it but winced as she snapped back up with a loud “Ow!”

That got Rose’s attention and she immediately turned back to her friend in concern at the same time that the Ipad made contact with the deck with a dull thud. 

“Oh Juleka, I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Juleka, still grimacing, shook her head and raised her right hand slightly. “Silly me trying to grab the pad. I forgot about this.”  
Her right arm from the upper part to her knuckles was encased in plaster and a sling held her arm in place. 

“How is your arm now Juleka? I’m sorry I haven’t been to visit in so long. It’s been one thing after another. What with the bakery being so busy, commissions coming all at once, Kitty section costumes and other Alya schemes..uhmm…I mean…eepp..” Marinette came to a sudden stop her face reddening. Whether it was from her rambling or from embarrassment at her inadvertent confession of more schemes to get Adrian to notice her, nobody knew. 

Rose giggled and Juleka merely rolled her eyes. She did not know why Marinette continued to bother. Ever since she had broken her arm a week and a half prior, her involvement in the Marinette/Adrian matchmaking schemes had all but ended. She just could not be bothered considering how much pain she had been in. And watching the shenanigans from afar had allowed her to finally see what the friend group had been overlooking…or… was that wilfully ignoring all along. And that was that Marinette’s relationship with or view of Adrian was obsessive. Yes. Obsessive. How had they not seen that? Stalking the poor boy, stealing his phone, pictures of him all over her room? She shuddered. Thank heavens for her broken arm. And now with Kitty Section preparing for their first live gig, she had another excuse to stay away from this mess.

“What’s in the bag Marinette?” Rose asked curiously, eyeing the bag with round eyes.

“I’ve got your costumes. Well..parts of your costumes. I’ve redone the masks but I’ve left the shouder pads alone. I just want you guys to look at what I’ve done and see what you think. I also need to meet the new member so I can get a feel of what kind of mask to make for him.” Marinette looked up from the bag where she had been rummaging and was pulling out new Kitty Section masks and other arts and crafts accessories. Paints, coloured paper, cardboard, glue and all sorts of things. “Where is the new kitty anyway?”

“Below with Luka.” Juleka mumbled slowly getting up and joining Rose as she fawned over the masks.  
Grateful as she was for her broken arm where the Marinette/Adrian schemes where concerned, it however could not have happened at a worse time for Kitty Section. Their appearance on television following the debacle with Bob Roth the previous month had resulted in a slight rise in popularity with the young Parisian crowd. They had subsequently been offered a spot in the upcoming Paris Rock Extravaganza. It was a 24 hour show that featured performances by different rock groups from the unknowns to more successful, culminating in two big names performing the final acts for a crowd that could vary in size from five thousand to as much as fifteen to twenty thousand people.

Kitty Section was of course thrilled! This was the start of their dreams being realised. But then Juleka’s arm had happened. She should never have allowed Rose to talk her into going to the ice rink. But after a girl’s night discussion on the most perfect and romantic dates, and hearing from Marinette…well not really hearing,..but rather, deducing from Marinette’s stammers and red face about how skating with Luka had been romantic…Rose had squealed and insisted they must try it. Two days later the call from the Rock Extravaganza had come and Luka had been going to turn down the offer but Juleka had cut him off, surprising everyone with how forceful and determined she had been as she grabbed the phone out of Luka’s hand and took it off speaker.   
‘We would love to be part of the event….yes…yes…thank you. We will be ready. We won’t let you down.’  
“Juleka?” Luka had looked at her in astonishment. “You know we can’t do it. Your arm is in a cast. We’re down a guitarist.”  
“My arm is not Kitty Section. Just because I can’t play it doesn’t mean Kitty Section should miss this opportunity. We just need to find a temporary bass player fast.”  
“I’m not sure Juleka,” Rose looked dubious. “We don’t have much time to find someone who can get on with the group and teach them our music in such a short time.”  
“We better get started then,” was all Juleka had mumbled as she turned away.

It had been hectic and exciting at the same time. Finding a bass player was not hard but finding one who appreciated their type of music and Kitty Section spirit of fun and whimsical was another matter. But they had finally found someone and today was their first practice together. 

“I better get down there and meet them and get started then,” Marinette stated as she pulled out a tape measure from her art bag and a pencil and note pad.  
“No need. We’re here,” a smooth velvety voice said from several feet away.   
Marinette looked up, a smile on her face and her cheeks pleasantly flushed. “Luka!”

“Hey Marinette.” He was smiling at her. Looking at her, his gaze intent as it always seemed to be. “You must be looking for our newest member. Meet Automne.”

For the first time Marinette noticed the other figure standing close to Luka.   
“H..Hey..?” she stammered as she raised an uncertain hand trying to smile.

She was beautiful. And tall. Almost the same height as Luka. Her hazel eyes were almond shaped and fringed in long dark lashes and brows. Shoulder length dark brown hair was loosely tied in a ponytail but a strand had escaped and was bouncing on a high forehead in an easy natural curl. She was dressed in black skinny jeans similar to Luka’s though hers were not ripped. She had on a white sleeveless midriff tank top that left her midsection exposed, revealing a smooth firm and shapely waist.  
Marinette swallowed. For some reason she did not feel quite as excited anymore about working with this new band mate as she had been a few seconds before. 

“Automne this is Marinette, our designer and 5th member.” Luka turned that gaze of his to Automne and Marinette felt a chill go through her.

“Nice to meet you Marinette. I’ve heard quite a bit about you from everyone. I cant wait to see what you come up with for me.” Her voice was low and had a slight huskiness to it.

“You’ll love it,” Luka smiled. “Come on. We better start. We have a lot to do.”  
He turned away and Automne turned with him saying something to him in a low voice that Marinette could not catch but she saw Luka turn to her and smile. That smile.


	2. Knock me Down with A Feather...

Automne was a good guitarist. Marinette may not have known much about music, but she could tell from the reactions of the rest of Kitty Section that she was good and she seemed to really enjoy playing Kitty Section songs and being part of the band. Even the mask design that Marinette had come up with for her, she did not object to. Her lips had curled slightly in a wry smile and she had leaned in to Marinette faux conspiratorially and stage whispered that pink was not really her but what the heck…..everyone knew unicorns evoked rainbows and pink. And then she had added, “If Luka can pull it off then I’m sure I can too.” 

Marinette had felt a twinge as she watched her walk away towards Luka who was sitting on a deck chair gently strumming his guitar, eyes closed in concentration. Practice had ended but he and Automne were planning to “hang out” longer together. The Extravaganza was fast approaching and Luka had had the “brilliant” idea to write one or two new songs that they could try out and maybe debut at the show. Automne, it turned out, dabbled in music writing as she put it. She and Luka brainstormed and bounced ideas off each other. It was fascinating to watch. Marinette had sat there across from them, absorbed in her designs but from time to time she would find her attention drawn back to the two musicians talking animatedly a few feet away. Every once in a while, one or the other of them would let out an excited exclamation and then Luka would be scribbling furiously in his music book and Automne would lean in excitedly stretching her arm right around Luka as she wiggled even closer to get a better view of the boy’s scribbles. Luka did not seem to mind having her in his personal space. Or maybe he was just too focused on what he was doing to notice.

Today’s practice had gone as well as could be expected. They were gelling well together and even Juleka looked less worried about letting the side down than she had been the few days prior. Ivan had said his goodbyes a few minutes earlier and Rose had left with him. Juleka had gone with them just to see them off and stretch her legs. Only Marinette was left with Luka and Automne. Her designs for the band were done and she really had no reason to stay longer but for some reason she was loath to go. She fiddled with a pigtail and shifted from foot to foot uncertainly. Should she approach them? she wondered. They did not look busy. They were chatting easily as Automne sipped on a bottle of water. Marinette had just decided that maybe she should just leave quietly, when Luka looked up and spotted her. He waved her over, smiling as he did so.  
“Marinette. Come on. Why are you standing there all alone?” He shifted slightly in the chair he was sitting on and patted a spot next to him, reminiscent of their first meeting.  
Marinette smiled awkwardly and hesitated still fidgeting in place. “Actually, I was just about to leave and I didn’t want to interrupt.”  
Luka raised and eyebrow. “You know you are free to interrupt me anytime Marinette. Besides, we’re just talking. No big.”  
“Yeah, well. I should probably go anyway. It’s getting late. School tomorrow...” she trailed off.  
“Okay. I’ll walk you home then…”  
“NO, NO…I mean..no…thank you! You’re fine…it’s fine! Ha.. ha..”  
Luka paused in the act of rising and looked intently at the small girl before him. She was acting stranger than usual.  
“Marinette, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine!” It came out high pitched. She really needed to leave. Usually she enjoyed staying behind on the Liberty and just chilling out and doing nothing specific but today it felt wrong somehow. “I really have to go.”  
“I’ll walk with you then.” Automne stood up slowly dusting off the seat of her jeans. “I need to leave too. Do you mind?” she turned honey coloured eyes towards Marinette expectantly.  
“Umm..mm..no. I suppose not?” The last part came out more as a question than a statement. Of course she did not mind. Why would she? Automne’s route home was almost similar to hers. It made perfect sense for them to walk that part of the way together, did it not?  
“Okay then. Let’s go. Later Luka.”  
Luka raised a hand in her direction but his eyes were still on Marinette. ‘Bye Mari.”  
Marinette could only wave weakly and wish an akuma would strike before they had gone too far.

****  
Fortunately for Paris and unfortunately for Marinette, there was no akuma to disrupt their walk home. It was quiet between them for a while and from time to time Automne would cast sidelong glances at Marinette and furrow her brow. Marinette pretended not to notice but being Ladybug, she tended to notice more than most people even if she did not wish to. She wondered what the other girl was thinking. Did she not like her? Did she have something on her face? OH MY GOD? Did she suspect she was Ladybug? That last thought came so suddenly that it hit Marinette right in the middle of her forehead leaving her rooted and dazed on the pavement. She stood thus for several seconds before she felt a hand shaking her lightly on her shoulder.  
“Marinette. Marinette? Are you alright?” The older teen was peering into her face in concern, eyes darting quickly over her.  
“Huh? Oh yes…yes..I’m..er..you know..”  
Automne raised a quizzical brow but said nothing. Instead, she gently took Marinette’s hand and pulled her ever so slightly out of the way of the rushing Paris crowd. The smaller girl glanced around her quickly and then back up at Automne.  
“Are you sure you’re okay Marinette?”  
“Yes, yes.” As if to demonstrate that, she suddenly set off briskly down the road without waiting for her companion. The other girl caught her up easily though and they continued along in silence for another minute before Automne spoke.  
“Marinette, can I ask you something?”  
Marinette looked up in surprise. “Me? Ask me? Uh..of course..”  
There was a brief silence again. Marinette glanced up at the girl beside her. She was chewing at her bottom lip nervously and that surprised her even more. In the short time she had been around Automne, nervous was not a word she would have associated with her. Finally Automne turned to Marinette and looking her fully in the face asked, “Marinette, is it my imagination or do you not like me?”

The black haired girl squeaked and her eyes shot up to the other’s so fast that cannoned straight into someone hurrying from the opposite direction. For the second time within a space of a few minutes Automne was pulling Marinette to the side of the pavement.  
“I don’t like you? What makes you think I don’t like you? You are a good guitarist. A good band member and I’m sure a good person. Of course I don’t know you well enough yet but I’m sure you are. I mean…” She stopped lamely.  
“Marinette, it’s okay if you don’t like me. Just say so. I just wondered you know. I’m still new to Kitty Section and I’m taking your friend’s place. It’s natural not to trust someone new coming in and disrupting your vibe. I get it. I just get the feeling that somehow you don’t like being around me. You just seem so…so..uncomfortable.”  
“No its’s not like that at all!” Marinette almost shouted.  
But even as she said that, she knew that was not entirely true. She did not dislike Automne. Did she? Did she? Her brain was spinning. She did not dislike the older girl. It was true what she had just said. Automne was a great bass player, friendly, got on well with the rest of the band and did her best to not disrupt the band’s way of doing things. But if she was honest with herself, Marinette knew that despite that, there was this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach everytime she saw her. Something akin to having a pit being slowly but steadily dug into her being. No, that was not true. Not everytime. Sometimes...Okay. Most times. But she did like her well enough so why did she feel uncomfortable around her every so often? Again she felt a twinge in the back of her mind but she resolutely ignored it. Like Automne had just said, it was most probably the thought of a new face standing where her friend should have been.

Oh no! That made her sound so petty though. Automne was not taking Juleka’s place. She was just a temporary bassist. If anything, she should be grateful that Kitty Section would be on stage performing in a concert that would most probably go viral and expose them to the world, thanks to Automne! Marinette groaned inwardly. She was such a bad person. So selfish. And now she had made this wonderful girl feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. Impulsively Marinette turned to Automne and grabbed both her hands in hers. She looked up at her earnestly and the taller girl stopped in surprise, both eyebrows so high they were almost in her hairline.  
“Listen Automne. You’re right. I think I just needed time to adjust and I thought you would be stealing Juleka’s spot. But that’s not true. You being part of Kitty Section is the best thing for everyone right now. Besides, everyone in the band selected you together.” She gripped the other’s hands tighter as she continued. “I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry. And I promise you, I don’t dislike you at ALL.” She came to a breathless stop, still unconsciously clutching the other’s hands to her chest. She was looking up at her, eyes round and sincere. 

Automne was silent for a second or two as she processed what Marionette had just said. Her eyebrows slowly came back down and her face softened slightly and she let out a low husky chuckle.  
“It’s okay Marinette. I didn’t mean to accuse you or anything. I just wanted to know what I’d done to offend you and then maybe I could make it up to you.” She pulled her hands back gently and placed one briefly on the young designer’s shoulder. “I know you’re an important part of Kitty Section and everyone really likes you. And I think you’re pretty awesome too. From what I’ve heard from the other guys, you’re their everyday Ladybug.” She smiled.  
Marinette smiled up at her too, her face turning pink and unsure how to respond. Automne was really great. She did not know why she had been so silly.  
“I’m glad we cleared that up because I also wanted to ask your advice about something.” Automne continued looking at her almost shyly out of thick lashes. “What do you think Luka would say if I asked him out?”  
The pit in Marinette’s stomach turned into a crater.


	3. Well....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. There were two directions i could have taken the story from the previous chapter. I chose this one in the end. I may post the alternative ending sometime. Not sure..Hope you enjoy it.

Marinette did not know how she made it home that day. She somehow found herself walking into the bakery, walking past her parents and heading for their flat upstairs. Her father made some cheerful observation and waved a giant hand at her. She said something in response but she had no idea what. She vaguely remembered her father’s face going from smiling to frowning as he watched her shuffle upstairs. 

The minute she was in her room, she flung herself face down onto her chaise longue and let out a muffled scream. Tiki, who had zoomed out of her purse, perched on her head stroking her holder’s hair in some effort to comfort. Marinette remained like that for a while, making inarticulate noises and groaning into her arms. Tiki allowed her to remain thus, letting her vent out her frustration and whatever else was going on in that buzzing head of hers. After ten minutes though, she thought some kind of remonstrance was called for.  
“Marinette.”  
When said girl did not respond, Tiki zoomed over to her forehead and attempted to lift the girl’s face. “Marinette!”  
“Marinette, we need to talk about what just happened.” Tiki was now hovering right next to her left ear.  
Marinette mumbled something inaudible and finally rolled over onto her back and lay like that, eyes screwed shut and fists full of hair.  
“Tiki what is WRONG with me?”

“You’re young Marinette. And you tend to act first then think later.” Tiki giggled. “But it’s not that bad…”  
‘No, because it’s worse!” Marinette interrupted. She sat up suddenly and Tiki flitted away quickly to avoid being struck by flailing limbs as Marinette gesticulated. “Automne likes Luka Tiki! And she wants to ask him out. And what do I do?” She groaned and flung herself onto the chaise again, the back of her head narrowly missing the back rest of the seat.  
“You didn’t stop to think …”  
“I didn’t stop to think,” Marinette ploughed on disregarding Tiki’s interjection. “I just said the first thing that came to my head.”  
“You told her to “go for it’,” Tiki repeated the phrase with distaste. “you were happy for her and your’re sure Luka will be happy too,” you said.”  
“Stop Tiki!” Marinette sprang to her feet. “Am I seriously insane? Why would I even think Luka would be happy over this?”

Tiki’s eyes glinted suddenly and she crossed tiny arms over her..chest? She regarded Marinette out of narrowed eyes, her lips pursed as if debating with herself over something. Finally she came to some sort of decision and she uncrossed her arms and floated closer to her holder.

“Why Marinette? Why don’t you think Luka would be happy to have a beautiful, talented and smart girl like Automne ask him out?” She floated closer still until she was hovering right in front of Marinette’s face, looking her directly in the eyes.

“Because Luka…” Marinette stopped abruptly, face slowly turning pink and then a more furious red.  
“Because Luka what Marinette?”  
“Because Luka…”  
Tiki waited expectantly as Marionette fumbled around for words.  
“Tiki you were there! You heard what he said to me…”  
“What did he say Marinette?”

Marinette let out a frustrated scream. “You heard him! He…he..he likes me.” She whispered the last part, face crimson with embarrassment.  
“I heard yes. But you never responded to him and he really seems to enjoy Automne’s company so..o..oo, he might just be happy to try and move on.”

Marinette stared at Tiki in horror, eyes bulging out, and mouth wide open.

Tiki giggled. “He’s a teenage boy Marinette. Sweet and attractive. Frankly I’m surprised he doesn’t have a girlfriend or a string of girls fighting over him.”  
“TIKI!” Marinette spluttered.  
Tiki huffed and tossed her head. “It’s true though.”

It was true. Luka was sweet. He was attractive. And he was kind. Considerate. Patient. Talented. Super attractive. Capable of sending any girl’s heart into a tizzy. So why not Automne’s? He had managed to steal hers after all…  
WAIT!...WHAT?! 

*******

Automne was nervous. She had been nervous all night and nervous was not what she did. After her talk with Marinette she had walked home with a purposeful step. She was glad the misunderstanding with Marinette had been cleared up but she was even more glad about their subsequent talk. Marinette was close to Kitty Section and Luka in particular. For a brief while she had thought that Marinette had a crush on Luka. But after hanging around Rose and Juleka she was now in the know about the other girl’s massive crush on a certain blonde model. Automne did not follow fashion and so did not really know much about Adrian Agreste. But that piece of news had been a surprise and a relief to her. And when Marinette had encouraged her to declare her feelings to Luka. ..Well…

Once Automne made up her mind to do something she did it. And she had made up her mind that today she would ask Luka out. She felt her cheeks warm up even as she thought about him. Luka. She liked him. She really did. She had had her share of admirers and had even dated before but for some reason she seemed to attract the stereotypically bad boys. Baggy jeaned or leather clad and motorbiking boys who skipped school to hang out and smoke with their friends downtown. At first glance Luka seemed to fall into this category. But imagine her surprise when they had played Kitty Section’s most well known song, I Love Unicorns and Luka had jammed along, bopping his head and thoroughly enjoying himself. It had made her smile and she had known right there that she could easily fall for this boy. And boy had she. He was kind. And gentle. Humble and yet so talented. Not to mention good looking. The kind of looks that a few years from now would morph into dangerously sexy. A good boy with a hint of the bad boy vibe. She really liked Luka. 

**  
The boy in question was lounging lazily on a deckchair, teal headphones on and arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and he was humming along to a song, right foot tapping gently where it was crossed over the other. He had no idea that anyone else had come aboard until he felt someone lift one side of his headphones off his ear and say a cheerful, “Hey.”  
His eyes flew open and he was looking into laughing hazel eyes which for a few brief seconds, hovered above his. He was so startled that he did not move but just lay there looking up at the girl before him. She was so close he could see the tiny flecks of gold dancing in her eyes. The corners of her mouth were turned up slightly in amusement. It was a good thing he was so chilled or he would have blushed. He was not sure how long they were like that but then she was straightening up, laughing, and let his headphones go with a light thwack against his neck. She flopped gracefully onto the next seat and crossed long legs encased in black knee high boots.

Luka may have been chill but he was still warm blooded. He swallowed and looked away, picking up his phone from beside him and turning off the music. He could sense that something was happening. There was a distinct shift in the air between them but he tried not to examine too closely what it was.

“You’re early. Nobody’s here yet.” He still had his back to her as he fiddled with his phone. 

“That’s the idea. I wanted to talk to you alone before the others got here.”  
“Oh?” Luka turned at that. “Is anything wrong? Don’t tell me you want to quit the band?”  
“No, no. I wouldn’t do that to you guys. It’s just something personal.” She shifted slightly. She was not usually one to mince words. She preferred being direct and to the point but right now it seemed like that would be a bad idea.

“Come on Automne,” she thought to herself. “You can do this. Luka’s a straightforward guy. He’ll understand.” She took a deep breath and uncrossed her legs. “Luka, I just wanted to thank you for letting me play with you guys. It’s different from what I’ve done in the past and I know when it’s all over I’m going to miss you guys.” She stopped. 

Luka was looking at her kindly. “Hey. No need for this speech. You’re still here for a while yet. But I understand. We’ve loved jamming with you and we’ll miss you too.”

Automne shifted forward, closer to the edge of her seat. “Yes I’ll miss everyone but I’ll especially miss you Luka.” She paused significantly, brown eyes looking intently into sky blue. She watched as Luka’s face which had furrowed into a frown cleared slowly as it dawned on him what exactly she was trying to say. To his credit, he did not flinch or blush but he did run a hand through his hair, closing his eyes briefly.  
Automne hurried on. “I like you Luka. I know we’ve only known each other a short time but it feels like I’ve known you forever. We click. And you’re a really great guy. I’d like to get to you even better. So what I’m really saying is…I mean I guess I’m asking you out on a date…” Here Automne seemed to have finally run out steam. She was not blushing but her breath was coming imperceptibly faster. 

Luka was looking at her with slightly widened eyes even though the rest of his face was inscrutable. Finally he let out a sigh.  
“Automne. I really like you I won’t lie. You’re beautiful and amazing and it’s true we click…” 

“But?” Automne cut in wryly.  
Luka sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face. “There’s this girl that I like. I’ve liked her for a while now.”  
“Oh, I see.” There was a pause. “I’d heard that you weren’t seeing anyone. I’m sorry.” She tried to hide her disappointment but Luka picked it up.

“No we aren’t dating. Ahh…” He jumped up and paced about briefly before plonking back down. “We aren’t dating. I like her but she likes someone else. She knows how I feel but..” He shrugged.  
“Oh Luka.”  
“Hey it’s okay. I don’t blame her. We don’t choose who we fall for in life. It just happens. She’s a good friend now and I’ll always cherish being able to be a friend to her.”

There was a brief silence as the girl before him processed this. She nodded slowly. “I see. So does that mean that you won’t date anyone else because of your feelings for her? Or do you mean to say you’re going to wait for her no matter how long it takes and hope she one day returns your feelings?” She asked curiously.

Luka cocked his head to the side, lips pursed before replying. “I’ve not really thought about it that way. I’ve just liked her and known how I felt and how she felt. I’ve not expected anything and I’ve been content with how things are so far.”  
“But for how long do you think you’ll be content?”  
“I can’t answer that I’m afraid.”

Automne reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “I respect that Luka. I really do. But it shouldn’t mean that you deny yourself the opportunity to be loved inturn by someone else. Take a chance. Go on dates. Not necessarily with me. But other people. No strings attached and see where it leads you. Who knows, you may just discover that you can be happy with another.”  
Luka smiled. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do Automne. Really. Maybe someday but not now.”

“I guess Marinette was wrong after all,” Automne murmured to herself as she rose. But she was not quiet enough.  
“Marinette? What has she got to do with this?” Luka asked in surprise.  
“Nothing really. I just told her I was thinking of asking you on a date.” She smiled sheepishly. “She figured you’d say yes.”  
“Did she?” His surprise was growing.  
So Marinette had encouraged Automne? Well. But why? Luka was stumped. She knew how he felt about her. Or did she? Had he been too subtle? Obviously. Otherwise how else could one explain that she encouraged another girl to ask him out. He felt a pang.

Rehearsal seemed to drag on that day. For the first time in a long while, Luka’s heart was not in his music. He kept asking himself why Marinette would effectively set him up with Automne. Luckily, the girl on his mind did not attend practice that afternoon and Luka was grateful for that. He did not know how he would have faced her. He knew she did not feel the same way about him that he felt about her. He had accepted that. He tried not to think about the fact that she had NOT told him outright that she was not interested but chose this way instead. To hint that she would never feel the same.

But then again. He could be doing her an injustice. This was Marinette. One of the kindest people he knew. She would never intentionally do anything to hurt those she cared about and he knew for a fact that she cared about him. So then what was it? Although his brain was telling him that Marinette would not be so unkind, his heart was telling him something else. It hurt. A lot. Maybe Marinette just did not know how to tell him. She did tend to get overwhelmed by her feelings and act rashly. So she may have thought this was the kindest way to turn him down without actually turning him down. Was she trying to tell him to move on please? Was that what she wanted? Was that what would make her happy? Luka sighed. Was that what it would take put her at ease again, to reassure her that he would never force his feelings on her? That he was not waiting around hoping she would reciprocate his feelings. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled.

“Hie Automne. I’ve been thinking. Would you like to meet for a movie tomorrow?”


	4. Beautiful Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Rock Extravaganza has arrived. Everybody is prepared..or are they?

Kitty Section wandered around backstage of the Rock Extravaganza excitedly. Their very first stage performance! They would be playing much later after a few other bands. The really large crowds would only start coming in as the better known names got closer to performing. Despite that, it would still be quite an audience that they would be playing for. Much, much larger than they had even hoped for. Luka and Ivan were talking excitedly, pointing out certain bits of equipment and stopping every now and then to look more closely at the fancier instruments of some other bands. 

The girls were walking a bit slower but no less excitedly behind them. Even Juleka was talking animatedly, eyes shining, her problem arm forgotten. Soon however Luka turned to the group and suggested they better go and grab their equipment from the Couffaine van. In a relatively short amount of time, they had their drum kit and guitars near the back of the stage. The amplifiers and other technical equipment were being provided by the organisers. 

“It would have been nice to have Adrian play the keyboard today,” Rose noted. “I’m sure he would have enjoyed it.”

She cast a sly glance at Marinette and whispered, “And you would have enjoyed having him here too.”

Marinette made a garbled noise and cast a look towards Luka. He had seen an acquaintance who was about to go on stage with another band and they were talking. Automne was standing with them, laughing and shoving Luka playfully in the shoulder. Marinette looked away quickly. She could feel the tiniest pin prick of tears behind her eyes. But why was she getting upset? She had been seeing them spend more and more time together over the past two weeks. Automne had done what she Marinette had never been able to do with Adrian and now Luka. 

She had been surprised, shocked actually, when she had finally come over for practice after avoiding Luka for a few days following her talk with Automne. She had boarded the houseboat in some trepidation, ready for Automne to confront her about Luka’s feelings. She had rehearsed over and over in her mind what she would say to the other girl but no matter what she came up with, it did not seem good enough. She genuinely felt terrible about it and hoped the other would understand. She had spent the few days away fretting and feeling almost ill. Alya had noticed that something was wrong and had finally asked her to “spill gurl.” But Marinette could not tell her best friend that she was sick to her stomach, restless and sleepless every night because she might just have ruined her own life, Luka’s and Automne’s in her stubbornness. 

Alya put a comforting arm around her friend’s shoulder. “I know you haven’t been able to spend as much time with Adrian as you were hoping you would at rehearsals. But you do know his father grudgingly let him play with Kitty Section for the music festival. There was no way he would let him do it again in a live concert.” 

Marinette had looked at her friend in some surprise. Truth be told, she had not thought about Adrian since her talk with Automne. Her every waking moment was taken up by thoughts of blue eyes and blue hair. Of a soft melodious voice saying her name as he told how extraordinary she was. She itched to pick up the phone and call him just to hear his voice. She had even, after the last two akuma fights, swung past the houseboat on her way home hoping to catch a glimpse of him even if briefly. 

“I’m not disappointed about Adrian Alya.”

“Oh, come on gurl! This is me you’re talking to. I know you better than you know yourself. That mopey look is always Adrian related. But don’t worry, I’ve got you baby girl. I’m not your bestie for nothing.” Alya grinned and winked at her. 

Marinette sighed. No matter what she said, she doubted Alya would believe her unless she came right out and told her what was really going on. But that, she did not want to do. She loved Alya but the last thing she wanted was for her feelings for Luka to suddenly become class gossip and have Luka’s name bandied about like a cheap rebound tool. Instead she faked a smile and thanked her friend. 

When she had finally gathered the courage to face Automne, she had been met by the sight of Automne sitting at the table across from Luka, a hand on his, as they talked. She had looked up, seen Marinette and waved cheerfully, a smile on her face. Marinette was confused for a few seconds. That was not the face of disappointment or hurt. Luka’s smile had not been as wide and he had turned away quickly without saying anything. That was so unlike him. A few minutes later Automne had come up to her and gave her a brief hug. 

“I did it. I asked him out and well….” She glanced in Luka’s direction and smiled. “Let’s just say I’m glad I took the chance.” 

Marinette’s heart was pounding and the sudden loud buzzing in her ears made it hard for her to hear anything further. Luka was giving Automne a chance. Luka was dating Automne? Luka was dating Automne. It was her fault. All her fault. He had confessed his feelings to her and she had not reciprocated them. She had not even spoken to him about it. So obviously he assumed she was not interested. She swallowed. She needed to talk to him. But talk to him and say what? I like you Luka? Stop dating this great girl who is clearly smitten with you and date me, clumsy, bumbling and low in self confidence Marinette? What if he did not like her anymore? What if he had transferred whatever he had felt for her to Automne?

She was ready to leave before rehearsal was over. She did not think she could watch much longer as Luka smiled at Automne and she smiled back almost flirtatiously and sidled closer to him as he played. That should have been her he was smiling at. It was always her he smiled at as he played. Her, whose eyes his sought out out of all their watching friends. She felt nauseous. She had hardly spoken to him that day and when she had, he had not brought up Automne or anything personal at all. It was as if they were strangers. No. that was not quite true. They had spoken more the first time they had met and they had been strangers. When she finally said her goodbyes, Luka was below deck with Automne. She was thankful the group’s costumes were all done as she would not have to see too much of the new couple. She had avoided going to the Liberty as much as possible after that, discussing whatever needed discussing with the band at school. She saw Luka once or twice as he made his deliveries on his bike, and once, when he and Automne were in the park. Both had their guitars out and seemed to be playing and neither noticed her. That was the last time she saw them until the concert that day. 

**  
As Kitty Section’s time to perform approached, the group started getting ready, putting on their costumes and masks. Marinette flitted from member to member making sure that everything fit perfectly. She was just adjusting Ivan’s shoulder pads when there was a “Hey gurl!” behind her.

She spun round in surprise to find Alya grinning at her wickedly, an arm around Nino, the other around a smiling Adrian. Marinette choked and she looked at Alya in shock. 

“Hie Marinette. Hie everyone!” Adrian waved looking around him with interest. 

“Yo dudes, dudettes! Whattup?” Nino went round fist bumping everyone.

Alya leaned in to her friend and whispered, “Surprise.”

“Alya, what is this? What is Adrian doing here?”

“I told you I got you gurl. It wasn’t easy but between Nino and me, we finally managed to convince Mr Agreste to let Adrian come with us. You can thank us later.” She winked and Marinette felt her stomach churn.

“Really Alya. You didn’t have to do that. Adrian will probably now have his schedule packed back to back to make up for it…”

“What’s with you? You should be excited I managed to do this for my bestie.” She peered at her. “Are you okay girl?”

“Huh? I’m fine Alya. I just wish you had told me you were planning this.”

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise then girl. Go on, go talk to him.” 

Marinette looked in Adrian’s direction and saw that he was now talking to Luka. He looked relaxed and happy and especially radiant today but her eyes slid past him of their own volition and rested on the boy beside him. He had yet to put on his costume and the mask dangled in his hand. 

“What are you waiting for gurl?” Alya bumped her shoulder with hers. “Go get your man!”

Marinette wondered what Alya would say if she walked up to the boys and kissed Luka. She almost smiled at the thought and as if on cue, Luka turned and their eyes locked. For a minute the noise, the people, the music, in fact the whole world, disappeared. They were several feet apart but it felt as if they were standing right next to each other. She could see him so clearly. His eyes were looking at her so intensely and seemed as bright as the ocean on a cloudless day. Teal locks fell haphazardly over his eyes and she had a sudden urge to reach out and brush them from his face. The hardness from the past few days was momentarily wiped from his face and replaced by a soft and almost tender expression. A tug brought her out of her abstraction. Alya was pulling her towards the two boys and managed to not too subtly stand her right next to Adrian. Luka’s eyebrows rose slightly and Marinette wished the ground would open up and swallow her. 

“Marinette, why don’t you take Adrian and show him around. Nino would like to ask Luka about the concert and I know next to nothing about anything here.” Alya winked vulgarly. 

“Actually Alya, I can’t. Kitty Section is about to go on and I have to make sure everything’s okay.” 

“Everything looks fine to me. They’re all geared up and ready. No worries.”

“Luka’s not done yet Alya,” Marinette’s voice was sharper than she had intended. She took a deep calming breath, closing her eyes briefly before continuing, “I’m sorry Alya but right now my priority is Kitty Section. I’m sure Adrian understands.”

Everyone was looking at Marinette stunned. She was seriously turning down an opportunity to spend time with Adrian. An opportunity that did not come very often and might not come again for a very long time. 

“Whoa,” Juleka mumbled. She and Rose exchanged looks and Rose ventured a mild observation.

“It’s okay Marinette. You’ve worked really hard on these costumes and you deserve to enjoy the show too. You can take a break.”

Adrian laughed a tad nervously. “Marinette’s right. I don’t mind hanging back here with everyone. I don’t need to see anything else.”

“Oww Marinette..” Alya began but was suddenly cut off by the clearly frustrated girl.

“Alya LEAVE IT please! I don’t want to do it! I just want to get on with what I came here for and right now it’s getting Luka into his costume!” Saying which, she grabbed the boy by the hand and dragged him away unceremoniously, leaving everyone speechless.

“Marinette stop.” Luka said as soon as they had rounded a corner and were out of sight of their friends.  
Either Marinette did not hear or she was ignoring him. She still had his hand grasped tightly and painfully in hers.  
“Marinette!” he said louder, stopping mid-stride and forcing her to stop too. With his other hand, he got a hold of the wrist of the hand gripping him and pried her fingers loose. “What’s going on Marinette? Why are you so upset?” 

The girl had stopped but she still had her back to him. 

“Marinette? Marinette please look at me,” he pleaded.

When she still would not turn around, he stepped around her and stood facing her but leaving a decent amount of space between them. 

“Marinette? I think I know you well by now. Whatever is going on has nothing to do with Alya. What is it? You’re done with our costumes and they all fit great. There’s nothing wrong with going off with Adrian. We understand. Plus, we know how hard it is for you and him to spend time together and this is the perfect setting for it.” He finished off with a vague wave around the arena. It hurt him to say it but it was true. Concerts tended to have a romantic effect on people. Why was she determined to waste her chance? 

Marinette winced at his words. “Luka please. Like I told Alya I don’t want to.”

There was silence for a while. Marinette kept her gaze firmly on her feet but she could see Luka’s multi-coloured shoes inch closer to her. They stopped just shy of her own.

“Marinette.” His voice was closer. “Whatever the problem is, it’s hurting you. I hope you know you can trust me and can talk to me about anything. I’m here for you. Let me be the kind of friend you deserve.”

A sudden bitter laugh escaped Marinette and her head snapped up. For the first time she looked into Luka’s eyes and Luka was taken aback to see a film of tears in her eyes. Furiously, Marinette wiped them away with an arm. 

“Friend? Friends.. sure!” She laughed shortly. “I don’t want to be friends with you Luka!” she spat. 

Luka staggered back in shock. It was as if he had just been punched in the stomach. What? What had he done? What had he said to warrant this reaction? 

“Marinette.” His voice was small. He wanted to reach out to her but he could not move. He felt suddenly empty and broken. His world had just collapsed on him and he did not know why. Marinette was still speaking, the tears were back in her eyes and all the anger and frustration that had been slowly building up was suddenly released. She did not see Luka’s expression shatter and break, or the tears in his own eyes as he listened to her rant. 

“I’ve heard enough about friendship! And I certainly don’t want your friendship Luka. But I’m sure your girlfriend will appreciate spending even more time with you because I certainly haven’t crossed your mind at all recently!” She stopped, huffing and breathing heavily. Luka was still looking at her in shocked silence. 

“The others are waiting for us. We shouldn’t be wasting time here.” Marinette grabbed the mask hanging off of his wrist and, standing on tiptoe, she reached over and placed it over his head. Luka bent down automatically to allow her easier reach as he had done so many times before. She did not pull it all the way over his face but left it sitting sideways on his head. As she was about to lower herself onto the soles of her feet again, Luka grabbed her wrists and held her in place. They stood thus, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. 

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes fastened on his. Oh God, she thought. Move Marinette move! But she was suddenly incapable of motion. Luka’s usually clear blue eyes were dark and stormy and as turbulent as an angry sea. Marinette tried to say something but what came out of her mouth was a low moan. She felt her face catch fire and she wished she could lay down and die. At that, Luka’s grip tightened slightly and Marinette whimpered when his eyes narrowed and fell on her lips. Her own eyes trailed of their own accord, along his face, noting the sharp cheekbones and how his jaw was clenched tight, nose slightly flared, and finally, they rested on his lips which were drawn into a straight line. Her eyes lingered there and she found herself wishing he would lean in more and is if reading her mind, he leaned in ever so slowly and she felt her eyes flutter and another involuntary whimper escaped her.

Just as she was sure he was going to kiss her, he dropped her hands and stepped back quickly. Marinette’s eyes flew open and she looked at him in surprise but his mask was already over his face and the storm in his eyes was calming down and clearing. 

“We’re on next.” His voice came out slightly hoarse and he quickly cleared his throat. He turned to walk away and Marinette reached for his wrist shyly.

“Luka.” 

He did not turn around and when he spoke, his voice was low. “We have a show to do.”

**  
Marinette could not remember much of Kitty Section’s performance. They played well she knew, because they always did. She and the rest of her friends had made their way towards the front of the crowd. When Kitty Section had walked on, the group of friends had cheered louder than anyone else, but Marionette could not make a sound. Her eyes were trained on the boy bringing up the rear. He had turned and waved at the crowd and she had felt his eyes on her even though she could not see them from where she stood. She remembered nothing else after that.  
Nothing until they were crowding back into Anarka’s old VW van. She remembered Alya trying to get her to go with Adrian in his car under some pretext or other. She remembered Luka gently but firmly pulling her into the van and telling Alya that they had promised her parents they would bring Marinette home and that’s what they would do. 

The next thing she knew, they were at the bakery having dropped off everyone else. Only the Couffaines remained in the vehicle. She got out and was thanking Luka’s mum when the boy himself emerged from the other side. He stood next to Marinette without saying a word as his mother drove off with Juleka. Finally she turned to him questioningly. Instead he opened the bakery door for her and stood aside to let her pass. She slipped in quickly and was thankful for the few customers in the shop as it meant her parents would not bombard her with questions for a while. She waved and jerked a thumb upwards to indicate that they were going up. Her mother nodded and smiled at them. 

They were silent as they made their way through the flat and finally up into Marinette’s room. Luka, who was behind her, paused on the last stair just inside the hatch. Marinette motioned him in shyly and he slowly made the rest of his way in. The last time he had been in there was when they had sent their music video to Bob Roth and it felt a little strange to be in there without the rest of the band.

Marinette removed her purse from her shoulder and hung it on the back of her chair then stood awkwardly twirling the fingers of both hands. Luka watched her silently then lowered himself onto her chaise longue. Finally Marinette took the few steps to her desk chair and perched on the edge of the seat. Luka placed his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair roughly. 

“Luka,” Marinette started timidly.

She was still twisting her hands and picking at her fingernails.  
The boy in question merely gave his hair one quick ruffle but said nothing. 

“Luka, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” Her voice was shaking slightly. 

“Why are you sorry?” Luka finally spoke but he did not look up. “You said what you needed to say. Those are your feelings.” He shrugged. “You shouldn’t apologise for how you feel. But we should apologise for our actions.” He looked up. His face was drawn and tired. “I’m sorry Marinette. Sorry for being a bad friend to you. Sorry that I’ve been selfish in how I’ve been choosing to spend my time and not realising how it’s been affecting you.” 

He rose and came to stand in front of her. “Did you really mean it Marinette?” He knelt down in front of her chair so they were at eye level. “You don’t want to be friends anymore?”

Marinette jerked back and her eyes darted around nervously as she avoided his. At her obvious discomfiture, Luka sighed sadly and rose to his feet. 

“I get it Marinette. I’m sorry I make you so uncomfortable. I’ll go. I was just hoping we could talk about whatever I did but I won’t force you. When you’re ready to, you know where to find me.” 

He made for the hatch. In another second he would be gone and she did not want that. She could not let him walk away thinking he had wronged her in some way. He was feeling guilty for no reason at all. She was the guilty one. She created this mess.

“Luka wait!” she yelped.

He stopped and turned around slowly. Marinette was on her feet and her breath was coming fast.

“Luka you did nothing wrong. It’s me. It’s all my fault!” The tears that had been continuously close to spilling all day finally overpowered her. “I’m the bad person. I’m mean and jealous and I avoid you and then blame you for hurting me.” She hiccupped. 

Luka was looking at her in confusion. “What?”  
“Yes. I’m an awful person and I don’t deserve anyone like you in my life. You told me you liked me and I didn’t say anything and now I’m angry that you’re spending time with Automne of course she’s beautiful who wouldn’t want to but I want it to be me but it’s too late and ..and…” she came to an uncertain stop. She looked up to find Luka staring at her mouth agape. 

He tried to say something and failed. 

Marinette took a deep breath. “I’m just selfish I know.. When I said I didn’t want to be friends with you what I really wanted to say was I …I didn’t want to be just friends. But I won’t jeopardise your relationship with Automne for anything because I’m too stupid…”

“Marinette.”

“I’m sorry Luka but that’s all I wanted to..”

“Marinette!” Luka took a quick step towards the babbling girl and took her face in both his hands. She was still stammering and gesticulating as he tilted her face up and peered down at her. 

“Will you keep quiet now please and allow me to at least say something?” he asked softly. His gaze too was soft, a slight smile on his lips.

Marinette squeaked and his smile grew.

“I gather from that long speech that you want to be more than friends but you think it’s too late because of Automne?”

Marinette could only nod dumbly as much as she could given that Luka still held her face in his hands. 

Luka chuckled and his eyes lit up with joy. “Sweet, beautiful Marinette. How could you ever think that?” He gently wiped away a few tears with his thumbs.

“But..but..,” she stammered. “Automne and you are dating.”

Luka dropped his hands but did not move away. “We’ve been spending time together yes. But we agreed it was just to see where things go. No strings. And if either of us felt it wasn’t working out, we would be honest about it.” 

Marinette looked up shyly. “So w..where did…where did things go?”

Luka grinned wickedly and stepped even closer. “Not very far I’m afraid.”

“O..o..oh?” She squeaked.

He nodded. “We made good music together but no matter how good, it could never be better than the one song I already had in my head.”

“I didn’t think Luka,” Marinette wailed. “I just blurted out that you’d go out with her. And then afterwards I ..I realised what I’d done and then …then..” 

“I realised that after the fiasco with Adrian today,” he said dryly.

He was so close now. The storm in his eyes was rising, but it was controlled and tamer and Marinette’s breath hitched. “You put me through hell today Ma..Marinette,” he whispered. “I was afraid you’d never open up to me.” He angled his head slowly and leaned down oh so slowly and stopped just short of her lips. “I was afraid I had been too subtle the first time.” He smiled. “So let me be clear.” His breath was hot on her lips and smelt of peppermint. “I’m in love with you Marinette. Every complicated and simple part, every confident and clumsy side. Every funny and serious bit that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” His eyes were watching her tenderly, roaming every inch of her face before settling on her lips.

“Luka,” Marinette breathed huskily. Her own face was inching forward and she finally got to satisfy that confounded urge and reached out and brushed his hair back from his eyes. 

“I love you and only you Marinette. It’s you alone and it’s always been you.”

“I love you Luka Couffaine. So much it hurts.” The hand in his hair moved down to cup his cheek. 

Luka smiled at that. “Can I kiss you?”

Marinette’s eyes were already fluttering closed. “Please.”

When their lips finally met, it was like a bolt of electricity went through them and Luka sighed as Marinette moaned and pressed herself closer to him, running a hand over his face and into his hair. Luka in turn brought his hands up to her back and drew her even closer. The kiss was beautiful and sweet with a hidden charge bubbling below the surface. 

“Luka.” Marinette murmered against his lips.  
“Mhmm,” was the only response as he kissed the corner of her mouth. Then her jaw. 

Marinette pulled back just enough to be able to peer up at him through hooded eyes. “It’s you too. I just didn’t see. It’s been you all along.”

Luka’s heart stopped beating. And then he was crashing his lips onto hers with barely suppressed passion and Marinette felt her heart soar. 

She was finally where she belonged. And noone could ever convince her otherwise.


End file.
